dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in Dragon Quest II
This is a list of characters in Dragon Quest II. Party Members The prince of Midenhall/Lorasia This is the classic warrior of the three heroes. He can use any armor and weapon in the game. He has no magic ability (this is the only game in the series in which this is so), but his physical attack and defense are the greatest of the three. This is the character the player starts out with in the castle of Midenhall. His name is directly selected by the player. His level cap is 50, and his icon is blue. The prince of Cannock/Samantoria The prince of Cannock is a blend of the classic warrior and priest archetypes. He cannot use as wide a variety of weapons and armor as the prince of Lorasia but compensates for this with the ability to use magic. However, it should be noted that his magic is not as powerful as that wielded by the princess of Moonbrooke, although he is better at healing magic. This character is hard to track down, but is a great ally. His name is generated at random based on the name of the prince of Midenhall, although there is a cheat code to alter his name. His level cap is 45 and his icon is green. Possible names: Arthur (アーサー), Cain (カイン), Cookie (クッキー), Conan (コナン), Sukesan (すけさん), Tonnura (トンヌラ), Paul (パウロ), Rand (ランド). The princess of Moonbrooke The princess of Moonbrooke is the classic wizard of the three heroes. She can use few types of armor and weapons in the game. She shares some of the prince of Cannock's magic, but in addition has several powerful damage spells. This character has been cursed and needs to be freed before she will be able to join her cousins. Like the prince of Cannock her name is determined at random, but can be changed by a cheat code. Her HP is low, and she can only equip a few items; but she gains a wide repertoire of spells, and has high MP and Speed. Her level cap is 35, and her icon is red. Possible names: Erin (アイリン), Akina (あきな), Samantha (サマンサ), Nana (ナナ), Purin (プリン), Maiko (まいこ), Maria (マリア), Linda (リンダ) In Itadaki Street DS, she is known as Pudding. Other characters * Princess of Samantoria/'Cannock' (サマルトリアの王女): sister of the Prince of Samaltoria/Cannock. She stays in her room in the castle and does not join the party. * Dragonlord's grandson (竜王のひ孫): A distant descendant of the Dragonlord. He is not an enemy, and provides the heroes with important information. He is angered at Hargon's rash actions. * Roge Fastfinger or Lagos (ラゴス): A thief who stole some important items from the village of Tepa. He is hiding somewhere in Pelpoi Town. * don Mahone or don Mohame (ドン・モハメ): A craftsman who lives in Tepa. He is able to make Water Flying Cloth. * Rubiss (ルビス): The spirit that created Alefgard. This is the only game in which Rubiss has dialogue. Enemies Hargon (大神官ハーゴン): Hargon is the evil high priest of Malroth that attacked Moonbrooke, cursed its princess, and threatened to destroy the world. His defeat is the goal of the three heroes. Only after Hargon's defeat can peace return to the world. In the remake he is able to send curses after people from a great distance. The novel expands on his religious teachings. Sidoh or Malroth (シドー): The final boss. He is summoned through the death of Hargon. An evil god of destruction in the form of a dragon with six arms. Hargon is described as the final boss in reviews, but Sidoh is shown in the background of the box art. As in the other games in the series, his true intentions are unclear; he may simply destroy out of instinct. In the novel it is suggested that he has some relation to the Dragonlord. In the Famicom version, his HP is 255, no higher than Hargon and several other bosses; but it can cast the full recovery spell BEHOMA. It is the only boss with this spell until Dragon Quest VIII. In the Super Famicom version, it no longer uses BEHOMA, and instead has 1750 HP. * Category:Character lists